


Where I Belong

by AugustClown



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: Faith and Rook have a moment alone away from the chaos





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Dug through my works and found this. Hope you guys enjoy. Apologies for any grammatical errors.

Rook knew what she was doing was wrong. Sleeping with the enemy? And, not just any enemy, but Faith Seed? Yeah, this was all sorts of wrong. But, she couldn’t bring it in her to stop.

 

Currently, she was three knuckles deep in said Seed, the younger woman moaning lasciviously in her ear.

 

“Oh, fuck,” came the high pitched chant in Rook’s ear. They only spurred her on.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Rook chucked, “That’s exactly what I’m doing right now sweetheart.”

 

Faith somehow got her bearings back enough to lightly swat her hand at the older woman’s shoulder, and she laughed with the woman.

 

When the two of them were like this, together, bare, utterly alone, the rest of the world faded away. There was no war. No Eden’s Gate and no resistance. Just two women finding release and comfort in each other.

 

Rook doesn’t know when she started falling in love with the youngest Seed, but now she was completely and utterly hooked.

 

She knew that Faith felt the same way.

 

As Faith climaxed, Rook slowed her fingers to help extend her pleasure. She peppered Faith’s face with kisses before she finally pulled her fingers out once the shudders subsided.

 

After Faith caught her breath, she spoke first, “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

 

Rook just hummed in agreement. It would be nice to just spend all of her time with her lover in her arms.

But, duty calls to everyone. Rook knew that once the sun rose, she would head back to the prison, helping Tracey and anyone else that needed it. Faith would go back to her hideout, the location of which Rook did not know, but was well on her way to discovering.

 

Any day now would be the final confrontation with the woman in her bed. She didn’t know how she was going to kill the young woman. She definitely had to see if there was a way of faking her death or something.

 

Faith spoke up again, “You know, the day you burned the Father’s book, I was going to break up with you.”

 

Rook muttered, “I know.”

 

She knew that if Joseph ever found out, Faith would probably die at his hands. And she knew that burning the book not only helped the resistance but caused a fracture in hers and Faith’s relationship that would probably never be fixed. But, she had a job to do. And that job was taking down Joseph Seed any way she could, even if it put Faith at risk.

 

She hated it. Hated how her goal was essentially to destroy the woman she loved. Hated how her heart was always stubborn in its longing, wanting what she often could not have. But, she couldn’t hate loving Faith Seed. Loving Faith Seed was the most complicated and difficult thing she had ever done in her life. But, it was easily the best thing. And even if she had to lose Faith, she knew that Faith Seed would always hold a piece of her heart.

 

Faith continued, which interrupted Rook’s thoughts, “But then, we had angry sex. And your tongue is magical. So I saw it in myself to forgive you”

 

Rook smirked at that. It seemed her tongue not only got her out of tricky situations verbally but also sexually.

 

“Pretty sure that was just my tongue in you, not forgiveness.”

Faith laughed, “You know that’s not what I mean! You’re so ridiculous.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“It’s not the only thing I love about you. I love all of you Harisha.”

 

Harisha smiled, “I love you, too.”

 

They basked in the quiet afterglow of their activities, and Harisha reflected on how she got here in Montana.

 

Harisha Patel didn’t really fit in Montana. She took the junior deputy job to get away from her family in White Plains, New York. If they could see her now, an Indian woman completely out of her element, leading a revolution while the rest of the country turns the other way, sleeping with not only a woman but also the enemy, well, they would disown her all over again.

 

Rook chuckled lightly at that.

 

“What are you laughing at?”

 

Rook responded, “Oh, I’m just thinking about my family. If they could see me now, they would use this to justify cutting me out of their lives.”

 

“Well, if the Father could see me now, he would also disown me. Jacob would probably high five me. He’s always been the more lenient one. John, bless his soul, would probably be jealous that I managed to sleep with you and he didn’t.”

 

Rook laughed, “Well, I’m a raging lesbian. Were he alive, he wouldn’t be able to sleep with me anyways.”

  
“And I’m thankful for that. Because you are completely mine,” Faith said before she craned her neck and kissed Harisha.

 

“Regardless, if your family doesn’t see you for the wonderful woman you are, Harisha, then they don’t deserve to have you in their lives anyway.”

 

Harisha grinned at that and then passionately kissed the younger woman cuddled into her side.

 

They continued to lightly make out for a while.

 

Harisha might not have belonged in Montana, but one thing was for certain: she belonged in Faith Seed’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
